


You know what they say.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: "Life is like a box of chocolates.""What? You're gonna eat it or something?"





	You know what they say.

It was their fourth or fifth anniversary when it happened. Eli had been held on her job a little longer than usual and she ran by a traffic jam when going home, making her arrive much later than planned to the apartment she shared with Nico. When she opened the door, the said girl was there, frowning, hitting the floor with her left foot.

“What’s your problem?” Was the first thing Nico said when she walked in. Eli sighed and didn’t even notice the fact that Nico was all dressed up. Beautiful dress, red lips; Nico had been waiting for her for over an hour.

“Answer me, Elichika.”

“I don’t know. My boss wanted me to do something. Let me shower and get dressed and we’ll go out as I promised, okay? Just wait a little longer.” She kissed her forehead. Nico kind of hated it when she did that, but she sighed as well.

“Okay. Just a little.”

Eli showered quickly and got dressed while humming some random song. She exited their bedroom and Nico got up from her seat.

“Finally. Let’s go.”

They went to the parking lot and Eli opened the car. She opened the door for Nico (who huffed) and then got inside. She turned it on and started driving.

They wanted to go to that restaurant they both loved so much. They liked to celebrate special things there. It was kind of expensive, but special situations aren’t that usual and they only ended up going there once or maybe twice a year. Actually, both of them knew that if they had gone more times there, it would have stopped being special. The thing is that when they got there, it was full. Waiting time: two hours.

“I won’t wait that long.” Nico stated. Eli looked at her.

“But it’s our special place.”

“We’ll have to wait two hours, Eli. I’ve had enough of waiting today. I waited too much for you,” She said, looking away. Eli closed her eyes.

“Let’s go someplace else, then.”

She started driving. She didn’t understand why there were so many cars in the street at night in a weekday, but there was nothing she could do about it. On their way to another restaurant they got stuck in a traffic jam. It was starting to be late and the radio wasn’t playing very good songs.

“I can’t believe it.” Nico said, crossing her arms over her chest. Eli tried to smile.

“You know what they say,” She started “Life is like a box of chocolates.”

“What? You’re gonna eat it or something?”

“No! I mean, no. You never know what you’re gonna get.” Eli said, but Nico was already talking about something else.

“That reminds me of our first anniversary, remember? When you eat the chocolates you were gonna give me. That sure was charming, huh, Ayase?” Eli didn’t understand if Nico was mad or just joking around. She frowned.

“Shut up, Nico.”

“I bet you could eat three boxes of chocolates all by yourself.” That comment caused Eli to blush and stay in silence. Nico smiled.

“Four.” Eli turned even redder.

“Five.”

“Just shut up, Nico, really.”

“I bet you could eat all the boxes of chocolates from all the supermarkets around Japan all by yourself.”

“Not the ones that have pickled plums. Nor nori.”

“Of course.”

They stayed in silence. After three or four minutes they left the traffic jam and after fifteen minutes they arrived to another restaurant. Waiting time: an hour and a half.

“Seriously? What’s wrong with people today? It’s everyone’s anniversary or something?”

“Wanna go someplace else?”

“Is there any other option?”

* * *

 

They ended up eating at twelve pm in a rest area that was at least three hours away from their apartment.

“Happy anniversary.” Eli chuckled as Nico ate some of her fries. She didn’t laugh. She didn’t even smile.

“Look; I’m sorry I was late. I’m really sorry. But you know what they say.” Eli held Nico’s hand across the table. Nico sighed.

“Life is like a box of chocolates, sometimes your stupid girlfriend eats the present she has for you on your first anniversary?”

“Yeah, something like that.” She took a sip from her drink. She was smiling like an idiot.

“What?” Nico frowned while looking at her.

“Cuddle with me later, will you?”

“Do I have another option? You sure are clingy, Ayase.”

“And let’s watch a movie.”

“Fine, but not a historical one this time, please. I’m fed up with them.”

“Then you choose it. I’m fine as long as I’m with you.”

“Huh, how romantic. What are you gonna do know, get a guitar from somewhere and sing me a song?”

“I would.”

They stared at each other in silence.

“Can I be cheesy one more time?”

“Okay. Make it count.”

“We don’t need a fancy restaurant or a special place; every place is special if I’m with you.”

“Wow! You just overcame yourself. Congrats, Elichika.”

“Hey, it’s our anniversary, remember? We have to be cheesy.”

“Fair point. And I forgive you. For being late and all.”

“Happy anniversary, then.”

“Happy anniversary.”

And, as they kissed, Eli was full of joy: she was going to spend the night cuddling and watching movies with the girl she loved the most in the entire world and she was surely taking a day off from work later. It was their fourth or fifth anniversary when she realized she couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
